icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eric the Grape
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sam Puckett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 01:02, February 9, 2010 Seddie I have no idea. Ask User:Mastergarrett9. ----DanTD 04:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Massive Vandalism I was trying to check some of that out, when I found out that I was signed off somehow. Now I can't find the vandalism you're referring to. ----DanTD 20:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episode Guide fixes I'd have to go through the entire history of the episode guide to fix this. I haven't got the foggiest idea how it got broken in the first place. ----DanTD 19:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Top Users Leaderboard Hi SeddieBerserker, you are one of iCarly Wiki's Top Editors, and we want to highlight you on the main page! Will you please upload an avatar picture to your user page so we can feature you in style?-- Kacie (talk) 00:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Actors Hi, I linked to Actors from the main sidebar.-- Kacie (talk) 00:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Moving a page There should be a "Move" button at the top of your page. If not, perhaps it's a priveledge of us administrators. ----DanTD 01:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Young Carly(See below) Jadin Gould. ----DanTD 18:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Needed Links I tried to make some, but I couldn't. Even so, there are nearly 60 episodes, and a lot of them have extra images ----DanTD 11:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :The one for iFight Shelby Marx is a little different. I tried to make it more like this. Instead, I did it your way and added a link to the iHeart Art gallery. ----DanTD 12:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Awards Congratulations, SeddieBerserker! You've earned special awards for your excellent contributions to the wiki--go check them out on your user page! Don't forget to nominate your friends for awards right here, and keep up the great work to collect all 12 awards!-- Kacie (talk) 23:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rabbi Goldman Not unless I either A)Get a copy of ISaved Your Life from iTunes, or B)Wait for the DVD to come out and use an image of him from there. My PC is full enough already without an iTunes copy of "ISaved Your Life." ----DanTD 02:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Veronica No, I don't have one right now. But since I have IMake Sam Girlier on iTunes, I can get one. :I did crop the picture of her(You should've seen it before I cropped it), and I think it's fine as it is. Granted, there's a little bit of Spencer in the pic, but not enough of him to take anyone's eyes off of Valerie. ----DanTD 21:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bleu/blue My apologies; both are acceptable, but I was thinking that bleu only refers to the cheese, not the dressing. I'll just leave both in there. Thanks!Roxas82 18:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cam Friendship Since Roxas82 and me are the people who work on the Cam relationship page the most, I´d like to discuss it with them first. Mak23686 08:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Cam friendship page Hey, I'd be glad to help you work on the Cam friendship page if you want.Roxas82 17:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) response im srry i mistaked u 4 sumone else iim soooo srry...4give me? Hey do you think you can put up an art gallery for the new page? Roxas82 18:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: JAYYY I'm not ruling out banning the guy, but I will extend blocking him. ----DanTD 14:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Rights Hi SeddieBerserker, in order to move pages you need admin rights, and that's something you would need to bring up with DanTD. I think the merge category you created is super helpful, and you should be able to move pages in order to help out with merging--it's just that you have to be an admin to do it. -- Kacie (talk) 20:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Seddie fics Although Tolas was banned, he made a good point about the Creddie fics. Do you know if I should put the ratings in for the Seddie fics, and possibly take down M rated fics if any exist? Roxas82 20:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:fics I'd be ok with that.Plus I think the Spam page is friendship only. Roxas82 20:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Moving pages I believe all users have the ability to move pages, as there is a text that says 'move' on every article ( well all of the articles I see ) right around where it suggests editing the page, or checking the history on the top left side.Roxas82 01:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hiyallo Pedobear has vandilised my page 3 times. Tolas of Brand has called me Hitler when i'm a jew! SwedishTacos223 7:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Main Page What did you have in mind, SeddieBerserker?-- Kacie (talk) 16:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sure! That's a great idea. A little Spring cleaning is in order. :)-- Kacie (talk) 16:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Awards Congratulations, SeddieBerserker!! You have indeed earned ALL 12 Awards!! Thanks for being such a fantastic contributor on the wiki. Keep up the great work!-- Kacie (talk) 16:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: reinstating a user Hey SeddieBerserker, considering that Tolas had a point regarding the fanfics on the iCarly wiki, do you think it's possible that I could get your support if I were to go to the administrators and appeal to lift his ban under certain conditions? I think Tolas deserves a chance, seeing as he's not like blatant vandals who come to destroy the wiki, he's just opinionated. I'd like to hear you take on this.Roxas82 02:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree regarding the Hitler/Nazi remarks; that is uncalled for.You make a good point, and hopefully Tolas learns a good lesson, so if he returns, he can respectfully participate on this wiki. Thanks a mucho!Roxas82 03:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I see that you are fairly opposed to he thought of him returning. Yes, your concerns are perfectly valid but he has gotten ahold of himself so you need not worry about more language.